bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Day (Credits)
Credits taken in "Love Day", Season 4, episode 15, 135th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Claudia Silver Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Andy Yerkes Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Supervising Editor Erica Levin Associate Director Andrea Giles-Rich Stage Managers Hank Neimark Adam Matalon Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Ajamu Walker Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Steve Walker Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Kip Rathke Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Barbara J. Howard Samantha Osby Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A. Kim Delise Curriculum Consultants: Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Cavacco Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Honey Trabitz Technical Directors Dan Stewart Phil Alcabes Video Bob Salzer Video Operator Tom Guadarrama Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Sean Kelley Bob Haggerty Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Jason Horn Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Mike McCormack Carpenters Jeff Gabey Mark Mancuso Steve Woods Walter Rainard Ron Actisdano Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Dante Pagono Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Tyler Bunch Tony Fennell Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht David Yazbek Score by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits